


Rivet, Shackle and Double Chocolate

by LINRAN



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Poor Life Choices
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/LINRAN
Summary: 痛苦是一个瞬间，Clint说，于是他们蜷缩在脏兮兮的毯子里饮酒，讨论持续的痛苦究竟算不算叠加每个瞬间。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton





	Rivet, Shackle and Double Chocolate

“早上好，” James说，“我猜你在这儿。”  
“我估计这不是个好的开头，但是算了，”Clint从他手里接过一杯还在冒热气的咖啡，“我假设你昨晚有拿到酒场的薪水？”  
他们并肩在收容所的地上坐着，地板还算干净，铺了几张报纸，Clint那张从不离身甚至每周要花上几个硬币去公共洗衣房清洗的紫色毯子正搭在上边，James毫不客气地在毯子上坐下，他和紫色毛毯的感情如此深厚，以至于不需要询问也知道自己有准入许可。  
“等会一起吃早饭。”James避开那个问题，他侧过脸好让Clint看清下颌处零散分布的淤青，“你知道有人闹事的时候薪水总是发得准确。”  
“呜啊，所以最后赢的还是你。”Clint喝黑咖啡的时候眯起眼睛，在James眼里他永远是没睡醒的模样，带着尖刻又准确的点评，“根据你皮衣上糟糕透顶的味道，我猜昨天来了个喝啤酒还想挑事的傻子。”

走进救济食堂时社会义工已经到齐了，Clint朝后厨的方向看去，“Tony没来，”他丧气地说，“看来肉酱千层面这种好东西没戏了，我甚至闻到速冻豆子胡萝卜焯水的味道。”“还有玉米，”James接话，“今天的玉米汤一定放了很多淀粉才能让那玩意看起来接近固体。”他们互相抱怨餐食来娱乐自己，还算宽敞的大厅挤满了比他俩更加落魄的人，Clint相当热情地和每个认识的流浪汉打招呼——他看上去就是其中一员——对方正享用这来之不易的早餐，最多也就是朝他挥挥手表示听见了。“确认，今天有大蒜烤西兰花。”James趁Clint还在打招呼时迅速占领边上的空位，“你去领？”  
“呃……我最好不要去挨骂。”Clint看了眼取餐窗口，“小娜说不定会拿铁质汤勺敲我的头。”“哦？所以你也知道自己最近有多糟糕了？”James毫不留情地把球踢回来，“被敲敲脑壳总好过你出于莫名的自尊问题饿上整天。”  
“Clint，”他听见James说，“我来之前看见Nat在喂你的狗。”  
“Hey！你怎么能说那是我的狗？Lucky是自由的——说真的狗难道不比人类好得多吗？“Clint嘟嘟囔囔地转身去取餐口，目送他的James满意地看到站在那儿的红发女士将餐盘拍到Clint手中，附赠一大勺超出标准分量的土豆泥，Nat显然不违规，所以那会是他俩分享的土豆泥。  
培根碎，黄油，牛奶，或许是因为Nat来了，后厨在配给焯水冷冻蔬菜的同时良心发现给这道配菜加了盐，跟煮得稀烂的麦片粥还有玉米汤放在一起显得相当恩典，Nat比前几天那个讨厌James的男人给得要更多，Clint坐下时显得比之前高兴些，让人想要弄清楚究竟他在为什么高兴，铁质汤勺，还是食物？  
“我要去睡觉了。”James几口吃完自己的分量，“下午三点见？”  
“四点。”Clint回答，“我预约了要带Lucky去打疫苗。”  
“……行。”把铁盘拿起来的人再次看了看他的金发，“那今晚你负责收临期食品吧。”

James踢开几个易拉罐才走到帐篷边缘，他回来之前就在赌场洗了头，只要把全身上下最贵的靴子放好就能在枕头上睡上一天。靴子头部嵌的铁皮还在，James想到自己早上六点下班时路过的贝果店，橱窗里放着腌牛肉黄芥末酱的搭配，酸黄瓜的味道一缕缕往清晨的巷子里飘，或许下次他可以尝尝那个。麦片粥升糖的效力终于让他起了睡意，James枕着手臂想，如果Clint还在的话，他们就能一起买下那个贝果了。


End file.
